In His Moment Of Genius!
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: As Kakashi takes Sasuke to train, he requests that Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina train her son. Through this chain of events, a new story begins. One of redemption, love, and mystery. Please read the summary inside for more details...


In His Moment Of Genius

IS: Hi everyone! Welcome to 'In His Moment of Genius'! My latest project. This is a challenge that I took from mortalone a very long time ago. But, I intend to go through with it. I plan on updating TOPID, this and Naruto and the Seven Deadly Wives; in intervals.

So, without further ado, let me present you with the summary and the very first chapter of 'In His Moment Of Genius'!

* * *

The challenge:

Kakashi decides to take Sasuke away during the month break for two reasons. One, to train him to fight Gaara. Two, to protect him from Orochimaru. So, as he realizes that Naruto will have no one to help him, he plans ahead. Kakashi writes to Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina to help train him. There is one problem. Kushina is from the Hidden Whirlpool Village, and she is the member of a prominent bloodline clan. Though; Kushina still loves Naruto. She come's back to the village in an attempt to reconcile the mother/son relationship and agrees to train the young blonde. Little do they know that a mysterious figure waits in the background; and it is someone who Naruto will know only too well.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi never worried about very much in life. He had everything going pretty well for him. He had food, clothes, his favorite novel series. Everything was good. Kakashi was only worried about one thing at the moment. His students; Uchiha Sasuke, the Top Ninja in the so called 'Rookie Nine'. Then, there was Uzumaki Naruto, the most Unpredictable Ninja in all of Konoha.

One thing had surprised every shinobi in Konoha. Naruto had defeated Inuzuka Kiba, one of the promising shinobi of their year. He had shown everyone that he was not to be under-estimated. Kakashi, was once again included in those people. Naruto had blown Kiba out of the water, and that had proved to everyone he was strong.

Kakashi sighed to himself. Sasuke was a dilemma. Orochimaru, one of the Sannin had marked Sasuke as someone he wanted. Kakashi still wasn't sure what Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for. The mark on his neck was a problem though. It gave Sasuke access to a strange black chakra that enhanced his own strength.

With this strange power, Sakura had described Sasuke breaking one of the Oto genin's arms. Sasuke had become an almost giddy killer when he attacked the genin that had hurt Sakura. Naruto had been knocked out during all of this, so he knew nothing about it. Sakura had not told him either. Perhaps, that was for the best.

Sasuke was still an issue. Kakashi knew that with the Sharingan, he could begin to train in jutsu that hadn't possible for him before. So, Kakashi planned to deal with whatever he needed to in order to keep Sasuke from going after Orochimaru.

That still left him with a problem though. What to do with Naruto. If he was going to battle Hyuuga Neji, he needed help. There was no way Naruto could pull that one out of the bag. Even though he was a much better shinobi then he had been a few weeks before; there wasn't a chance that he could defeat Neji.

Kakashi twitched and sighed. There had to be someone who would train Naruto. His first thought was to ask Ebisu to do it. The Tokubetsu Jounin could teach Naruto a great deal. Then again…last time he checked; Ebisu didn't like Naruto. Kakashi sighed. There had to be someone!

Kakashi had a kunai in his hand before a knock echoed in his apartment. He jumped up and opened the door to find someone he never expected to be there.

She looked him over and shook her head with a smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it; Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked. How could she have? Then he shook his head. "It has… Kushina…"

Kushina smirked and stalked in, sitting at his kitchen table. "I believe at least three years, it's been that; hasn't it?"

Kakashi nodded. Kushina looked just like he remembered. "How have you been lately…?"

"Pretty good. Everything in Whirlpool has gone a little too smoothly since last year." Kakashi looked at Kushina curiously. Kushina continued with a slight sigh.

"We finally allied ourselves with Sunagakure, and because of that; my own clan elders became wary of everyone. If they even knew I was here, I would probably be commanded to return to the village…" She shrugged uncaringly.

Kakashi sighed. "Kushina, I need to ask you something…"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kakashi looked at her seriously. "I need you to train one of my Genin. Someone who has made it to the Chuunin Exam Finals."

Kushina nodded. "I guess…who is the kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kushina froze when he said that.

"You…what?! Naruto made it to the Finals?! That's amazing!" She looked up at Kakashi.

"It is…Please Kushina, I need someone I can trust to train him. I have to train Uchiha Sasuke…for certain reasons."

Kushina shook her head. "No…I can't. I can't train him…" She continued to shake her head.

"No! I won't…I can't!" Kakashi stepped over.

"Kushina…you have to! I don't know anyone strong enough to train him right now. He needs help. I can't emphasize that enough. He's fighting-"

Kushina kept shaking her head. "No. I can't. I was too weak to help Minato…how can I help Naruto?!"

Kakashi sighed to himself. He knew it was going to be bad…but not this bad. He finally got tired of her blubbering and snapped. "Kushina!"

Kushina froze and shook herself off. "Kakashi…I really don't think…"

Kakashi finally decided that now was the time to play dirty. "You haven't seen him in almost twelve years and in a way; never acknowledged him. You should at least try to teach him something!" Just to twist the knife a little, he added something that would really get her going. "What would Minato have said if he'd heard you saying this?"

Kushina twitched and this and froze. "I…" She sighed and hung her head. "I can see what you mean…Minato would have wanted me to train Naruto…"

Kakashi nodded. He would let Kushina boil this over.

"Who is he fighting?" Her question smacked him in the face.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Kushina stood and looked at Kakashi with a fiery passion. "Then he should have started yesterday!"

Kakashi was about to say something when Kushina ran out of his apartment and vanished in a flash of colored smoke. Kakashi smiled and shook his head. At least he knew which buttons to push to get her moving.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was particularly inspired today to train as best he could. Kakashi-sensei hadn't been around lately, and every time he spoke with one of the other Jounin, he found that they hadn't seen him either.

Today though, was going to be different! He was going to show everyone that Neji-teme wasn't as good as he thought he was. Naruto chuckled to himself. He could imagine learning a new killer move from Kakashi-sensei and beating the hell out of Neji. Then, he'd beat Sasuke and prove that they were equals in Konoha's eyes!

Though, he should probably work on stuff by himself for a while. At least before talking to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto sighed to himself and looked at where he was. A small grove of trees and surrounding flat-lands that made up Training Ground 1. It was where most Academy classes went to practice Taijutsu.

That was exactly what he was going to work on today. He smiled to himself, all ready to practice. Then he remembered that it was eight o'clock at night. Naruto groaned and shook his head. Maybe he should wait till tomorrow to practice. Then again…

Naruto ran over to a tree and started practicing punches. He was starting to experiment with different ways to punch and he found that if he angled his fist a certain way, he'd be more powerful, or more accurate.

So, he practiced power-hits for a while. Fifty times, he hit the tree holding that form. Then, he switched to the forms that were more accurate. Another ten minutes passed by when he finally got fifty hits in on that. He grinned and started adjusting again, finding a form that seemed to give him the power and the accuracy of the other forms. This wasn't too bad!

He did that set of punches fifty times before he had to stop. His knuckles were bleeding. Naruto blinked to himself. He'd never done anything like this before. Every time he'd practiced when he thought his knuckles might be bleeding, it turned out to be just plain old sweat. Now though, there was blood dripping from each one. Naruto shook his head and dug through his bag. He found a roll of battle tape, surprisingly.

He tied it around his dripping hands and made sure it stayed on. He was about to start punching again when he turned to see a group of shuriken flying at him. Naruto jumped out of the way and stared. They were dripping black beads of liquid and it burned the ground where it touched.

Three shapes appeared before him. One short, one tall, and the other was somewhere in between. Naruto gulped before standing up and glaring at them. "Who the hell are you guys?!"

The tall one chuckled. "Looks like the demon has some attitude…"

The short one shook their head. "Nah…just a bunch of talk."

Each one was dressed in the same full body black jump-suit, their faces covered by a mask. Naruto couldn't even smell them their scent was indistinguishable from anything else around them. "Answer me already!" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fists.

"Shut your mouth, demon. You're to come with us willingly. Otherwise, we'll have to hurt you…" The middle one said. Naruto could tell by the voice that it was a man.

"No way you stupid bastards! I'm not going with you!" Naruto yelled as he slid into a Taijutsu stance.

The short one ran forward and punched Naruto in the chest. Naruto blocked and flipped around, trying to knock the person off his feet. The shinobi twisted away and struck Naruto in the back, sending him flying.

"Come on now, demon! You should be stronger then that!" The short one shouted as he pulled out a pair of kunai.

Naruto brushed himself off and made his signature seal. "_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU_!" Twenty Bunshin appeared around him and went into Taijutsu stances.

"Let's go guys!" They all charged forward, roaring a battle cry. The short man began weaving and dodging, cutting the ones he could reach. Naruto surrounded the man with a few clones and they charged forward.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

"NARUTO BARRAGE!" As Naruto descended upon his foe, he blinked in surprise as something grabbed his arm and hurled him into a tree. He groaned and pulled himself up, a trail of blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Pathetic techniques like that won't help you against us…why don't you use some of your youki to fight? That would make it easier."

Naruto growled and pulled himself up. "No way! I'll never give up!" He charged forward again, and was knocked back again.

"Hm…It seems the demon has some initiative!" The medium man began forming seals and finished on one that was familiar to Naruto.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) Naruto cringed and tried to leap out of the way as the fire descended upon him. But the ground seemed to be holding him to it. He tried to move and failed. '_I can't live through this!_' He thought as the fire came so very close to him.

"_Doton: Doryuu Heki!_" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) A wall of earth formed before him and Naruto blinked as he stared at it. The fire crashed into it and smothered out.

Naruto looked up and saw that a tall woman stood before him. She had fiery red hair and wore strange shinobi armor that he didn't recognize.

"Isn't that a little unfair, having three Jounin against one Genin? Why don't you pick on someone at your own level!" Her voice had an air of command and confidence that enthralled Naruto.

"Uzumaki Kushina! I'm surprised you're here. I thought the elders told you…" Naruto blinked at the man. '_Uzumaki?!_'

"The elders can burn in hell for all I care…" She growled as she extended her hand.

"_Suiton: Mizu Katana no Jutsu!_" (Water Release: Art of the Water Sword) Naruto gaped as a blade of formed in her hand.

The woman, Kushina, charged forward with an amazing speed and cut the short one into two pieces.

The other two formed their own katanas and began to duel with her. She twisted and turned with amazing grace as she blocked and sent blow after blow to her enemies.

The tall man flipped away and Kushina charged forward, not letting up in her attacks. The tall man was impressed, the elders had said that Kushina's skills had diminished over the years since her husband had died. This woman must not be who they thought it was.

Kushina twisted around him and he heard his other teammate scream as she cut him down. The tall man hissed and jumped away from another attack. This wasn't good. His entire team had just vanished before his eyes.

The man spun away again and dashed forward, locking swords with Kushina once more. He winced as she began pushing against his blade. His footing was beginning to slip and soon he'd loose it. Now was the time to retreat!

He jumped back and glared at Kushina. "You may have won tonight, but soon…someone will return who you won't be able to defeat…" The man vanished in a blast of water and left the kunoichi with her son.

Kushina turned to see the bodies vanish in blasts of fire. "Damn…" She swore as she dispelled her sword. They knew that she was here and soon…it was too soon. They were going to send _her_ next.

Kushina went over to check on Naruto, only to find that he'd been knocked out. She checked his vitals and smiled to herself. He was okay. Now, how exactly was she going to explain all of this to him?

* * *

The tall man who'd been in Konoha a few hours ago walked into a room somewhere in the middle of Whirlpool Country and shuddered as he kneeled before two old men and an old woman. Each one of them wore a set of gray robes with a set of three spirals on the back. The woman scoffed at the man as she crossed her arms.

"Fool...you went too easy on Kushina. The demon is still alive and you cost us and the village two Jounin." She sneered as he stammered a reply.

"Elders...I never meant for this mission to fail. We thought that we could take the Kyuubi out first and then bring Kushina back..." The man crawled further to the ground.

"Please! I sweat that I can complete my mission next time..." He was quivering as he spoke. He knew that death would be coming soon, but he was too scared to maintain his solemnity.

The old woman thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, you can complete your mission..." She raised her hand and the man screamed as a sword was driven through his chest. "In the afterlife that is," She sneered at him and chuckled darkly. "Jounin who fail _die_..."

A girl stood behind the man, gripping the very sword she'd just driven through the mans chest. She looked up at the Elders and bowed. "It is an honor to serve you...Elders..."

The woman smirked. "Very good Azami...we have a new assignment for you..."

The girl nodded. "Hai, baa-sama. Please, allow me to fix this fools blunder..."

The woman nodded and handed her a mission scroll. "Go to Konoha...and kill your brother..."

Azami nodded. "Hai...baa-sama..." The elders watched as she vanished in a blast of colored smoke.

The man on the elder woman's right side laughed. "That fool...we'll have the demon destroyed in no time..."

The woman smirked and turned to walk away. "And with this one blow, the last male Namikaze will be dead..."

* * *

**Bet you didn't think I was going to do that, did you? Well I did. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It might take a while to finish, because I'm going to update everything else before I update this again. Thanks!**


End file.
